This invention relates to an improvement in a tablet feed mechanism of a tablet feeder for feeding tablets or capsules.
A tablet feeder is a device for feeding tablets to a tablet packaging device. Various kinds of tablet feeders are known. One known type of tablet feeder includes a tablet storage case having a rotor rotatably mounted in a bottom portion thereof. The case is mounted so as to be detachable in a horizontal direction relative to a support that carries a motor for driving the rotor.
The support of this tablet feeder has a discharge passage through which tablets are discharged obliquely downwardly. The rotor has pockets in its outer periphery. Tablets drop into the pockets of the rotor and then into the discharge passage when each pocket registers with the discharge passage. The tablets are then discharged downwardly.
The rotor of this tablet feeder is diamond-shaped and is rotatably received in a conical recess formed in the inner bottom of the case. Ordinarily, the rotor and the inner bottom member are made of the same plastic material. A recess is formed along the boundary between the inner bottom of the case and the rotor. Tablets tend to get stuck in this recess.
When tablets become scarce in the case, they tend to circle along the boundary between the rotor and the case inner bottom together with the rotor. It is difficult to cause such tablets to drop into the pockets of the rotor. Thus, it is difficult to completely discharge all the tablets from the case. As far as is known, there is no conventional tablet feeder which is free of this problem.
An object of this invention is to provide a tablet feeder which can discharge every last tablet in the case.